1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a catch unit for a latch device for holding a hinged door or a hinged lid for closing an opening, such as a doorway, an emergency exit or an inspection hole, formed in a fixed part of a structure, such as wall or floor of a building and, more specifically, to a catch unit which enables the associated latch member to be released therefrom from outside without breaking the hinged door or the hinged lid so that the hinged door or the hinged lid can be opened when the hinged door or the hinged lid is unable to be opened due to the malfunction of the latch device.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The hinged door held in place by a latch device is opened by removing hinges pivotally supporting the hinged door when the latch member of the latch device is unable to be disengaged from the catch unit of the latch device due to the malfunction of the latch device. In case of a single swing door which swings through an angle of 180.degree., piano hinges are used for holding the door. This type of piano hinges are hidden by the door when the door is closed, so that the catch unit of the latch device holding the door in place must be broken with a tool such as an ax or a hatchet to release the latch member of the latch device. However, the work of opening the door or the lid by removing the hinges or the work of opening the door or the lid by breaking the catch unit of the latch device takes much time and needs tools, and both the works are unable to serve the purpose in an emergency.